


Playtime~

by justprettypoison



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, GinTakaGin, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, TakaGin, gintaka - Freeform, literally this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprettypoison/pseuds/justprettypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some porn without plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime~

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry
> 
> More can be read on my Tumblr, link below

 

 

Link to Tumblr: [here](justprettypoison.tumblr.com)

 

 

 

Gintoki pushed further into Takasugi, inching slowly into the tight hole. The raven moaned underneath him, his mouth falling open as his eye fluttered beneath it’s lashes as he threw his head back in pleasure. After a couple moments, Takasugi looked up, and seeing Gintoki’s smug look, scowled. In retaliation, he dragged his nails hard down Gintoki’s back, leaving marks that wouldn’t heal for a couple of days. Gintoki winced, but only reached down to suck a hickey onto Takasugi’s neck.

The silver haired man pulled out a bit before thrusting back into the shorter male. Who, moaning, wrapped his arms tighter around Gintoki’s chest and tried not to let any sounds of delight escape him as Gintoki began moving his hips faster and faster, trying new angles until he found the spot that made Takasugi’s body arch into him in with pleasure.

Takasugi bit his lip, stifling a moan as Gintoki repeatedly hit his spot. Gintoki was working up a light sweat as he towered over the raven, watching him intensely. Takasugi was trying not to be loud even though he clearly wanted to be, his eyes rolling back and silent screams escaping his lips repeatedly. He leaned down and pushed Takasugi into a harsh kiss, freeing the delicious, plump lip from the confines of his teeth. He loved hearing Takasugi moan. Everytime he heard the sounds his gut burned with desire, wanting to hear _more_.

Sometimes Takasugi tried to be quiet and act as if Gintoki wasn’t affecting him as much as they both knew he was. But (most) other times, when they were lost in the throes of passion, Takasugi was yelling and crying out so loud Gintoki was surprised the neighbours didn’t come banging on their doors to shut up. To get Takasugi to that point, Gintoki knew that he had to thrust even harder, and did so eagerly.

The slick sounds of skin slapping against skin made Gintoki pant as Takasugi writhed beneath him. Moans and grunts left Gintoki’s mouth, making Takasugi even harder, the raven loved the sounds Gintoki made just as much as Gintoki loved his. Gintoki reached down and grabbed the stiff rod between his legs, pumping it, and Takasugi was crying in delight. Gintoki couldn’t help the little smirk that grew on his face. _Yes,_ that was what he liked to hear.

Takasugi scowled, seeing the look on Gintoki’s face and knowing exactly what it was because of. In one swift move, he flipped the two of them over so that he was on top.

Gintoki paused for a moment and stared into Takasugi’s defiant green eye above him. Oh, so he wanted to ride him? Gintoki was more than okay with that. His hands immediately found their way to Takasugi’s hips, prepared to help guide the smaller male on his ‘ride’, but Takasugi was having none of that.

He pushed Gintoki’s hands off his body and glared meaningfully -- the sign was clear to both of them, having given it to each others many times before; _No Touching_ . Gintoki panted underneath the raven, fine, he would play.

Takasugi began moving up and down, slowly and purposefully at first. Gintoki struggled, biting his tongue to keep from moaning and letting Takasugi win. Takasugi knew exactly what he was doing to the silverette and leaned back on his hands so that he was in clear view of Gintoki.

Gintoki’s eyes stared at the delicious sight before him. Sure he had seen it many times before, but that didn’t make it any less beautiful and erotic. Takasugi was trying to get Gintoki to make some noise first, but was barely keeping himself from crying in delight. The bandage wrapped around his eye was falling loose, and while Gintoki had seen what was under many times, it never failed to make him look even more alluring and mysterious than usual. Takasugi’s face was flushed, Gintoki knew he was no better, but damn, did it look good on him.

His hips rose and fell repeatedly, with more force and fervor each time. Gintoki was staring at the entrance where Takasugi kept sucking him in, into that tight, wet and hot hole that Gintoki was enamoured with.

His jaw was trembling from the effort it took to keep his noises inside as his toes curled in pleasure. Fuck, it was too much, he was so close to breaking, especially seeing Takasugi grind onto Gintoki like that. And Takasugi, seeing Gintoki so wrecked underneath him, was feeling the same way. Both were close to breaking.

None of them could remember who lost first, though they both claimed it to be the other, but what they _did_ remember was Gintoki pushing Takasugi down and slamming into him like crazy as they both howled and yelled in pleasure.

Takasugi grabbed hold of Gintoki’s cheeks and used them as a hold to grab onto as he thrust his hips back and forth. They didn't even have the ability to kiss properly at that moment, and the attempt from Takasugi to ended with them biting and licking and slobbering all over the other, and neither of them even cared, so lost in pleasure. Gintoki found it upon himself to leave numerous hickeys across Takasugi’s chest and neck and Takasugi returned the favor, sucking so hard the marks wouldn’t leave for _weeks_.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours when they both exploded in orgasm, one so intense it left them physically tremble in pleasure from the sensations as their bodies turned to mush. Gintoki barely managed to pull out from the slick entrance of the raven, and flop half onto the bed and half onto Takasugi, but neither of them could be bothered to move as they experienced the aftermath of their intense pleasure.

Some long time later, Gintoki rolled over and pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the garbage he left beside the bed for that very reason. When his muscles no longer felt like jelly, he grabbed a soft washcloth from the bedside table and poured some water from a nearby bottle onto it before using it to clean their chests and body up of sweat, and sperm. Takasugi was a shooter, especially after an orgasm that intense.

Takasugi moaned Gintoki gently swiped his hole, washing away the lubricant. He winced, his ass feeling butchered and sensitive from the hard fucking he just got.

“I’m topping later,” he groaned. Gintoki smirked.

“Sure, if you think you can move,” Takasugi rolled over to demand an explanation what exactly Gintoki meant by that and winced as the movement brought on a wave of uncomfortable feelings in his backside. The soreness always took some while to settle in and when it did, it hit him like a motherfucking train.

“Fucking asshole,” he muttered grumpily. “Idiot dickhead.”

Gintoki chuckled and pulled Takasugi into his arms, intending to rest a bit before their next round. Takasugi huffed, but snuggled closer, digging his face into Gintoki’s warmth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how to write takasugeh??? He's hard for me to write so it just ends up as porn. whatever. 
> 
> Comment and things, it would be much appreciated. If you have any questions or anything, please head on over to my tumblr because I'm rarely on here


End file.
